July12Updates
July 31st, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Wiz (with ToddInTheShadows) *Comic Book Issues: The Dark Knight Rises Vlog *Read Right to Left: Top 5 Badass MANga Characters *Review A Day: Final Fantasy VI: Advance July 30th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 200th Episode (One More Day) *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF on DVD August 7! *Vangelus: V-Build - Breakdown (Transformers Prime) *Renegade Cut: In Defense of Asylum *Weekly Manga Recap: Jiraishin *Still Gaming: Commentary - Tales of Vesperia July 29th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Ender's Game *Obscurus Lupa Presents: No Retreat, No Surrender *Projector: 4.3.2.1. *5 Second Movies: The Batman Trilogy in 5 Seconds (By Benzaie) *The AngryJoeShow: War of the Roses ESport Tournament *Diamanda Hagan: The Dark Knight Rises Vlog *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 3 July 28th, 2012 *One Hit Wonderland: "Come On Eileen" *MikeJ: NerdQuest Teaser Trailer *Brows Held High: The Future *Anime Abandon: Demon City Shinjuku *Hagan Reviews: Chopping Mall *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 18 - A Royal Getaway *AMV Heaven: DAICON IV July 27th, 2012 *Music Movies: Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog *You Can Play This: Game Doctor *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Guild Wars 2 Beta *WTFIWWY: Live - Going Nuclear *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of July 'July 26th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Making a Web Series, Part Two - The Technical Crap *The Cinema Snob: The Erotic Adventures of Dickman & Throbbin *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Dilemma *The AngryJoeShow: Kung-Fu Kinect *MarzGurl: Just Yet Another Opinion - The Dark Knight Rises Vlog *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 74 - SDCC and The Dark Knight Rises July 25th, 2012 *Year Four: To Bold Flee Teaser 2 *Phelous (shows): Bloodrayne 3 *Ninja the Mission Force: Behind the Scenes *MMO Grinder: Fiesta *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Wine *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Aether Cola (it's clear) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Batman Intimidation Moments July 24th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen - Nite Owl #1 *The Gaming Pipeline: YCPT! Pipeline - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure News July 23rd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek IV - The Voyage Home *The Nostalgia Chick: All Dogs Go To Heaven *Vangelus Reviews: Iron Man Mark IV (Revoltech) *Weekly Manga Recap: Everyone Hates Renji July 22nd, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Dark Knight Rises *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors the Series *GameFap: Let's Fap w/ TeamFourStar *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Dr. Who and the Daleks *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod vs Episode 1, Vol 2 July 21st, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Going Overboard *Between The Lines: Batman *Hagan Reviews: The Knackery *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises July 20th, 2012 *Renegade Cut: The Daughters *PawDugan: Truncated - Kid Icarus *Welshy Reviews: Top Ten Favorite Buffy Episodes *WTFIWWY: Live - Mr. Dick Whittling *You Can Play This: J-Dub Quickie - Spirit Camera *JesuOtaku: Vlog - The Dark Knight Rises *BT Podcast: Death by Furbies July 19th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Criminally Insane *The AngryJoeShow: Max Payne 3 Review *Cheap Damage: Help the Hero July 18th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Bloodrayne 2 *Projector: Top Cat - The Movie *Deja View: Turkish Batman *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman Begins/The Dark Knight July 17th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Baby Geniuses 2 *Shameful Sequels: The Fly 2 *Bennett The Sage: Top Ten Worst Songs (By Otherwise Good Artists) *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen - The Comedian #1 *Guru Larry: Ashens & Guru Larry - E3 2012 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 17 - The Foolish Traveler *Diamanda Hagan: Magic Mike Vlog July 16th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain Electron #1 *Vangelus Reviews: Wheeljack (Transformers Prime) *Weekly Manga Recap: Beach Stars July 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Lindsay's Top Eleven Favorite Movies of All Time (this week) *Heart of Gaming: Exit Music *Benzaie: Double Dragon Creator interview *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors 4 *Linkara: Animinneapolis 2012 Q&A *JesuOtaku: Furuba Cast Interview - Kyo and Shigure *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 1 July 14th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Payphone by Maroon 5 *Anime Abandon: Vampire Hunter D *You Can Play This: J-dub Reviews - Katawa Shoujo *Familiar Faces: Ralph the Gaurd *Brows Held High: Even Cowgirls Get the Blues *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty Who Review - The Doctor's Daughter July 13th, 2012 *Music Movies: The Muppets Take Manhattan *Rap Critic Reviews: Hate It or Love It by The Game ft. 50 Cent *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's Big Break *SadPanda: Casual Gamer's View On Bastion *WTFIWWY: Live - The Contraption *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Vlog *Smarty: TehSmarty's Horror Corner - Nightmare House 2 July 12th, 2012 *You Can Play This: Anime Girls of TGWTG *Comic Book Issues: The Amazing Spider-Man Vlog *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 72 - Summer of Sonic and Emulation July 11th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Sleepaway Camp III - Teenage Wasteland *Phelous (shows): Bloodrayne *Projector: Ice Age: Continental Drift *MMO Grinder: Vindictus *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tribute to Harley Quinn July 10th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Top 11 F*** YEAH Movie Themes *Projector: Storage 24 *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre #1 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 16 - Catch Me If You Can *Linkara: AQLA - Amityville: A New Generation & The Amityville Dollhouse July 9th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sir Charles Barkley and the Referee Murders *Vangelus Reviews: Iron Man Mark VI (Revoltech) *Diamanda Hagan: The Amazing Spider-Man Vlog *Weekly Manga Recap: Deadman Wonderland July 8th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man *Sage Reviews: Record of Agarest War 2 *Benzaie: Double Dragon = Double Hobo *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors 3 *Linkara: A Quick Look At - The Amityville Curse & Amityville 1992: It's About Time *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting the Teen Titans July 7th, 2012 *Brows Held High: W the Movie *Hagan Reviews: Apocalypse 4 - Judgement *Linkara: A Quick Look At - Amityville 3D & Amityville IV: The Evil Escapes *The AngryJoeShow: Resident Evil 6 Let's Play *Review A Day: Brentalfloss: Bits of Me July 6th, 2012 *16-Bit Gems: Extra #2 - Cleaning Your Retro Video Games *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Kamen Rider G *Rap Critic Reviews: Shake Ya Tailfeather by Nelly *WTFIWWY: Live - Midget Party Foul *Brad Jones: Site Bloopers July 4th/5th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Aladdin *Bad Movie Beatdown: Scissors *SadPanda: Casual Gamer's View - Star Wars: The Old Republic *Linkara: A Quick Look At - The Amityville Horror & Amityville II: The Possession *Brad Tries: Drunk Brian Tries Apple Pie Moonshine *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Spectacular Spider-Man *Brad Jones: The Filmmakers of Fright Night Film Fest July 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Digimon: The Movie (With JesuOtaku) *The AngryJoeShow: Steal Battalion Review *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Jet Set Willy *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Anime Basics 8: Anime Hair *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man July 2nd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Battle for Bludhaven #5-6 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Splice *Let's Play Shortys: F@#% Quest 2 - Romancing the Bone, Part 1 *Weekly Manga Recap: 7 Billion Needles *The Game Heroes: GH Weekly News July 2 2012 July 1st, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Spec Ops: The Line *Atop the Fourth Wall: Curse of AT4W Live *Benzaie: Let's Discover: Pandora's Tower (Wii) *Heart of Gaming: Ms. Right *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Asinine Avatar Moments Category:Updates